Summon Night: Craft Sword Monogatari Hajimari no Ishi
Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi '(サモンナイト クラフトソード物語 はじまりの石, Samon Naito: Kurafuto Sōdo Monogatari Hajimari no Ishi'') is an Action RPG developed by Flight-Plan and published by Banpresto for the Game Boy Advance system. Atlus, publisher of the first two Summon Night Game Boy Advance in North America, did not announce any plans of localizing the title. However, there is an ongoing English translation project of the game. More information and the most recent patch can be found here. Plot The main protagonist was the Craftknight apprentice of Rob and his partner, the summon beast V.E. However, one day they got separated, and Rob was killed by a summon beast, making V.E the main protagonist's new master. Since then, the main protagonist has been looked down upon as V.E was now a Stray Summon and his/her new boss at the same time. One certain day, an unknown summon beast appears at their workshop and injures V.E, making the main character angry. After chasing the summon beast, he/she meets a mysterious girl named Murno, and after saving her from Bostaph's men, he noticed that the summon beast was Murno's guardian beast. Afterwards, as an apology for the trouble caused, Murno would have to live with them, helping V.E with the house chores; her guardian beast would become the main protagonist's partner, and the main protagonist makes a vow to protect Murno with the help of his/her new partner. Unknowingly, the main protagonist had just become involved in events that would threaten the world of Lyndbaum. Characters Main Protagonist *Ritchburn' (リッチバーン, ''Ricchibān): The male lead. He is voiced by Sayaka Aida. *'Rifmonica' (リフモニカ, Rifumonika): The female lead. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu. Partners *'Run-Dor '(ランドル, Randoru): A machine from the mechanoid world of Loreilal. He is the Power Type Guardian Beast; he has the most destructive and most expensive attacks. He also has a strong defence but is the slowest of the four. His primary magic is lightning, and his special spell can restore a weapon's durability. Voiced by Kouji Ishii. *'Enzi '(エンジ, Enji): A demon from the world of Silturn, which resembles feudal Japan and is full of monsters and demons. He is the Speed Type Guardian Beast. He is the fastest, but his special attacks tend to be the weakest. His primary magic is fire. Voiced by Bin Shimada. *'Killfith '(キルフィス, Kirufisu): A spirit from the world of Sapureth, where angels and demons dwell. He is the Aviation Type Guardian Beast. He is the only one who can fly, although he is physically the weakest. His primary magic is water, and his special spell is revival. Voiced by Mitsuki Saiga *'Rufeel '(ルフィール, Rufīru): A beast creature from the world of Maetropa, which is full of illusions and fantasies. She is the Balance Type Guardian Beast. Her abilities are very well-rounded, although her magical power is the lowest. Her primary magic is wind. Voiced by Mamiko Noto. Secondary Characters *'Murno '(ミューノ, Myūno): A mysterious girl who is familiar with the Guardian Beast, whoever it may be. She is sweet and apologetic but knows how to stand her ground. Voiced by Rie Tanaka. *'V.E' (ヴィー, Vī): The main character's Craftknight teacher since Master Rob died, and also a Summon Creature who acts as his/her elder sister. Voiced by Emi Shinohara. *'Jade' (ジェイド, Jeido): A former partner of Rob's and a friend of V.E's. Takes on the role of a big brother to the main character. Voiced by Mamoru Miyano. *'Lemmy' (レミィ, Remii): A sometimes-rival of the main character with a curt, sophisticated exterior. He works at Master Bostaph's workshop. Voiced by Miyu Irino. *'Sword Bolt '(ソードボルト, Sōdoboruto): A machine from the mechanoid world of Loreilal. Lemmy's partner. Voiced by Hidenobu Kiuchi. *'Tier '(ティエ, Tie): The daughter of a pair of innkeepers in the town next to the village where the main character is from. She is obsessed with money. Voiced by Asami Sanada. *'Anise '(アニス, Anisu): One of the people pursuing Murno. Voiced by Sanae Kobayashi. *'Pike '(パイク, Paiku): One of the people pursuing Murno. Voiced by Akio Ootsuka. *'Gillan '(ギラン, Giran): One of the people pursuing Murno. Voiced by Hideo Ishikawa. *'Ianna Mortier '(イアナ・モーティア, Iana Mōtia) *'Velvoren Lingwall '(ベルヴォレン・リングヴァル, Beruvoren Ringuvaru): Voiced by Yuuji Ueda. *'Benson '(ベンソン, Benson) *'Eliez '(エリエ, Elie) *'Zakk '(ザック, Zakku) *'Serge' (サージ, Sāji): Voiced by Bin Shimada. *'Thus '(テュス, Tyusu): Tier's father. *'Roche '(ロシェ, Roshe): Tier's mother. *'Tram '(トラム, Toramu): Voiced by Yuuji Ueda. *'Bostaph '(ボスタフ, Bosutafu): Voiced by Hidenobu Kiuchi. *'Gallahan '(ギャラハン, Gyarahan) *'Wellman '(ウェルマン, Weruman) *'Rob '(ロブ, Robu): Voiced by Kouji Ishii. List of changes *New weapon class: Bows, which have the furthest range of all the weapons, but every arrow fired decreases durability. *Ability to play as partner summon, who have their own set of skills in battle, and they also have a Super Form(Similar to the Mono Shift From Swordcraft Story 2). *New monsters that are resistant to the main character's attack, but are weak against partner summon's attacks. External Links *Unofficial Game Script (in progress) - http://swordcraftfuntimes.blogspot.com/ Category:Swordcraft Story Series Category:Action RPG Category:Spin-offs Category:Game Boy Advance